Goddartron
Goddartron is an original character and the main antagonist of the Jimmy Neutron fanfic The True Dog. Personailty Goddartron is the exact opposite of his counterpart in that he shows no mercy and is willing to kill anyone as long it gets him to finished his goals. He also has a love of scaring other dogs with his intimating red eyes. History Originally named Goddard 2735, he was a creation by Mick Jakes who want to build a more advance version of Goddard after he witnessed the time Goddard saved Cindy and Humphrey from getting run over for a better future. When he showed him to his executives, one of them insulted causing Goddartron to go on a rampage this caused Mick to shut him off and lose his job. One night, Goddard 2735 escape Mick’s lab and kidnap the executives and have their minds transferred to a few of his drones for revenge and were under his control and plans to create a world where all dogs could go extinct and robotic dogs and take over. He even kidnapped Mick and had him strap to a chair, so he can transfer his mind as well because he wanted an associate for his plans. When Goddard 2735 now calling himself Goddartron explain to Mick about his plans, Mick broke free and escape to his home. Goddartron and his droids went on a search for Mick, and started at his home. When one of them checked and told him that he and the rest of the equipments were gone, Goddartron remembered one item that Mick was saving for him whenever he needs it. It was an upgrade that he originally was going to give to Goddard, but instead gives it to him. Goddartron then figured that Mick will give it to Goddard in order to stop him. He decided to put his plan aside and go after Goddard and kill him before he Mick finds him since he doesn’t know where Mick is. Months later, Goddartron has shown to be a major threat for the dogs in Retroville, by scaring them away particularly with his red eyes causing all dogs to flee from certain places such as dog parks for example. He was first introduced as he attacked Goddard from behind. He told Goddard who he is and said that he is his successor after Goddard save Cindy and Humphrey. The two went toe to toe, Goddartron have shown his greater ability causing Goddard to be outmatched. He knocked Goddard out cold to a tree, but Goddard woke up and penetrate throw Goddartron through the chest and pulled out his cords causing the menacing robot dog to lose power. Their fight stop as Humphrey walked in looking for Goddard. This caused Goddartron to laser beam Humphrey, but Goddard interfered and saved his life. Goddartron then warn Goddard that he will kill anyone who gets in his way of killing Goddard. The next day, Goddartron spies on Goddard as he secretly planted a tracking device on him the other day when Goddard and Humphrey left. He later called Goddard telling him to meet him at the park alone, or he will threaten to kill Jimmy. When Goddard made it, he told Goddard to dig as he revealed his head to him and form it to a sleeker body calling it “Goddartron 5” and has his mind transfer to it and attack Goddard. Goddard used all he had, but no affect. Goddartron 5 was then stop by a mysterious archer who was hiding behind to bushes as he threw an arrow at him causing Goddard to escape. Goddartron 5 went out and chased his enemy. Goddard then fell and destroyed his tracking devise after Goddartron explained it to him on the phone. Goddartron searched around and realized that he was no where to be found. Two days later, he found Goddard in the park and went on a duel with him; he has shown to match the obsolete. Just when things are looking up, Goddard revealed himself to be a clone and explained that the real Goddard was at Goddartron’s based looking for answers. He then killed the clone and went after his real foe. He went back and found that nowhere was here and that his map was gone. He then found a device on his satellite as he discovered that Goddard has blocked him from transferring into other computers. Goddartron then came up with a plan as he went to Jimmy Neutron’s club house and found no one home, so he look up so stuff to the computer and pulled a file on the League of Villains. He search up each of them and found one he believes who be of great benefit. It was King Goobot. He had one of his droids who was a shape shifter to form a Yolkians to go to a portal to time and space and gave him a note saying that Jimmy has killed Goobot, so all the Yolkians who go on a rampage to destroy kidnap Jimmy. The next day, he had his droids modify as they were prepare to wipe all dogs out. He discovered Marvin breaking in and told his droids to kill him, but not when Goddard, Humphrey and Marvin come in and saved him as it was revealed to Goddartron that they were accompanied by Goddard. He then witness his plan coming into fulfillment as the Yolkians invade Earth and capture Jimmy and his friends. He used the Shape Shifter to form into Jimmy and break into the clubhouse and evaporate Goddard. Believing that Goddard is dead they left him behind continued with their plan. He then decided to give up his ultimate upgrade believing he has no longer need it. When he found out the Mick has taken Goddard to repair him, he had two of his droids come and track him down. Later, he found out the Goddard has defeated them and realized that he will need his upgrade after all. The same exact night, he had his droids go around town and invade every dog house they found to exterminate the dogs; however, he is unaware that they were under the sewers. The next morning, he found Goddard coming his way and told his droids to let him come saying he has a surprise giving to him. He kidnapped Mick when he discovered that he was trying to blow up the building and revealed his horrifying face to him. He was then interrupted by Goddard who saved Mick as well as settling their final confrontation. Goddard has shown to be quite improving mainly due to his upgrade, but Goddartron was still powerful. He managed to penetrate through Goddard’s leg as ink was leaking out. He went up the roof and shot at any dog or clone of Goddard he sees. Goddard came up right behind him and attacked him as they went to a physical dog fight. Goddard then stopped as he had an idea. He fled away as Goddartron followed. Goddard stop and took out his stabbing weapon and blast it at Goddartron and the building as they both went on a blow as well as they droids. Making Goddard declared being a hero to the dogs. Category:Villains Category:Dogs Category:Original Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Antagonists